mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Brunson vs. Nate James
The fight was the Strikeforce debut of undefeated Derek Brunson. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Brunson landed an inside kick. He landed a straight left. Four thirty-five. Brunson shot for a body lock and got a trip, James nicely stood to the clinch. Brunson got a single into side control. Four fifteen left. Four minutes. James landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. Three thirty-five as he regained half-guard. "Don't let him get mount." Three fifteen. Brunson landed a left hand as James regained guard. Three minutes. James worked for a triangle, Brunson defended calmly. He passed to side control. Two thirty-five remaining. Two fifteen. Brunson mounted nicely. James escaped out the back door and stood to the clinch, kneeing the body. Two minutes. Brunson kneed the thigh there. Brunson kneed the groin with an audible impact on the cup. James took a moment to recover. They continued. One thirty. Brunson missed a flying knee. One fifteen. They exchanged. One minute. Brunson landed an inside kick. Brunson landed a leg kick. James landed a right hand but ate an eyepoke. Female referee Kim Winslow was warning Brunson. She called in the doctor to look at James's left eye. The doctor cleared him to continue and they did. Thirty-five. They exchanged there. Fifteen as Brunson got a body lock trip against the cage. James stood to the clinch working a standing guillotine and they broke apart. The first round ended, 10-9 Brunson. The second round began. Brunson got a single-leg into half-guard immediately. James regained guard nicely. Four thirty-five. Brunson landed a left hand. He kicked James's leg. Four fifteen. Brunson passed nicely into side control. Four minutes. Brunson got the back with one hook. Three thirty-five. Brunson worked for the choke but James was defending. Three fifteen. Brunson lost the other hook. He got it back in on the other side. Three minutes. James escaped regaining half-guard. Two thirty-five. James stood to the standing back position, Brunson got a belly-to-back suplex, James stood again. Brunson kneed the shoulder, James rolled for a kneebar, Brunson escaped and had the back. Two minutes. He had no hooks in. One thirty-five. Brunson landed three right hands under the arm. Brunson passed to side control there. One fifteen. Brunson had the back again. One minute. James stood and escaped there. Brunson swung wildly. James's face was bloody. Brunson got a nice single into guard. Thirty-five. Brunson landed a left hand. He landed a right hand and a left elbow. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Brunson. The third round began. They circled. Four thirty-five. Brunson landed a leg kick and a blocked high kick. Brunson was showboating and waving his hands. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. James blocked a high kick. Brunson landed a leg kick and James stuffed a double. Three thirty-five. James stuffed a double. The crowd booed there. Three fifteen. Brunson dropped James with a straight left and jogged over cheerfully, taking James's back with both hooks. Three minutes. He only had one hook though. Two thirty-five. Brunson lost the other hook. Brunson got a hook back in there. Two fifteen. James stood to the clinch. Two minutes. James kneed the thigh there. One thirty-five as Brunson worked a single. James stuffed it. Brunson kneed the left leg three times. He kneed the body. One fifteen. Brunson kneed the leg there. One minute. "Get off that fence!" The ref broke them up. They exchanged there. Thirty-five. James blocked a pair of high kicks. Brunson got a beautiful single-leg into half-guard. Fifteen. James regained guard. "Elbows in!" The third round ended. 10-9 Brunson. 30-27 Brunson. "I wonder if James could make 170," Miletich pondered. James looked very disappointed in himself. 30-27 UD.